


Altair's moments of hubris

by Yaoi_d_Maeve



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Arrogant Altaïr, Blow Job, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Prompt Fill, altair feeling arrogant and trolling, altair is not prepared for this night, altair secretly not so secretly loves it, ambushed and taught a lesson, i don't know where this came from my mind but yes, malik is like a cat omg, malik is so frustrated, malik trolled all day i'm so sorry, maria has evil plans everyone loves, maria is bamf, ot3 kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_d_Maeve/pseuds/Yaoi_d_Maeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift fic to brokibrodinson, who gave me this delicious prompt when I wanted to write something but just couldn't decide what. I hope this is what you were after. ^^</p>
<p>Prompt: so basically at the end of Assassin's Creed, Altair is much wiser and less arrogant right? But I'm sure he'd still have moments of hubris nonetheless. Well what if Maria (his wife) and Malik (his boyfriend) finally have enough of it and just ambush him and teach him a lesson? I'm thinking like an ot3 kind of thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altair's moments of hubris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokibrodinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/gifts).



 

Enough was enough. The arrogance, the return of Altair’s surety that Malik should be the one to lie back. Maria was also getting frustrated. It was only so often she was willing to let him take the lead. She wanted him to know she could utterly blow his mind. And not just her, but Malik as well. Between the two of them, they could temper his increasing arrogance. Maria wanted to utterly sweep the floor with him. She’d had enough of letting him take the lead, decide on the flow. Enough of his fast seduction and ruthless love that left her pliant.

It was time that she taught him a lesson. She knew Malik was frustrated as well. They would plan a seduction that left Altair breathless.

She and Malik had all morning to plan his downfall. He would love it, and Altair would learn. They weren’t to be trifled with, even by that infuriatingly handsome man they called their lover. Maria knew Malik’s daily routines, and swiftly blocked his entrance to the training ground. He smiled when she indicated they step somewhere more… secluded.

“Malik,” Maria said, giving his cheek a kiss. “I have a plan.”

“Maria.” Malik clapped his hand on her shoulder, kissing her cheek swiftly. “He’s been insufferable all week. I’m meeting him in the training room.”

“I hope I’m not keeping you too long,” Maria said.

“Just warming up. Altair only arrives for sparring.” Malik frowned. “He needs to-”

“I was thinking of knocking him down in a more pleasurable way. Would you like to join us? He will require out combined determination to keep him down.” Maria grinned.

Malik smiled. “Of course. Anything for you, lovely. He won’t know what’s coming.”

“We’re taking control tonight,” Maria said, “but don’t let him know that. If you could arrive first, all the better. See you then?”

“Until then. He’s going to be insufferable during training.”

Maria gave him a quick hug. “Don’t injure him too badly. He has to make it up to us.” She had an evil glint in her eyes.

Malik grinned, waving as she walked away, slipping away without a trace. He knew she was making sure Altair wouldn’t know what they were up to. Malik couldn’t wait.

After stretching his legs slowly, rolling his neck, his back contorting, Malik was starting to flush with warmth. His careful routine made his rolls swift, his jumps graceful and his muscles thrum. Altair was late today, once again deciding that allocating time for the steady warmth of his muscles was unneeded. He was going to injure himself, and Malik knew it would escalate. Skipping their stretching was always one of the first signs of his increasing hubris. It was always a battle to temper him when Altair got the idea of invincibility firmly in mind. Was it enough that Altair held Malik down, pounding into him over and over, holding Malik down, moving his legs for him until he was a pliant heap? What Malik would give to return to their battles for dominance where he could order Altair around.

He knew Altair loved it and Malik would make him relearn that pleasure, for _him_ to become pliant.

Malik knew when Altair approached, for he didn’t attempt to hide his presence. He had no subtlety.

“Ready?” Altair smirked at Malik’s flush.

He had no idea what Altair did to him. That smirk, the lift of his hood and his laughing eyes. Malik shifted, hoping, praying, he wouldn’t need to rearrange himself. He was here for the training.

Altair was here to train. They would work up a sweat, breath mingling as they ultimately ended up wrestling. Their faces would be close, and Altair knew how he revelled in their closeness.

Malik was doomed. It was just Malik’s luck that Altair was gorgeous even when he was being an arrogant ass. He jumped to one of the fences, perched solidly, giving Altair a chance to warm up somewhat.

Altair leaped to Malik, stepping on the fence and vaulting to a roof, perched and waiting. His hood was down, showing only his smug smile.

Knowing it was a lost cause, Malik decided he was done with the heights. He jumped to the ground, walking around slowly in a circle, waiting for Altair, impatient as he was. Malik knew exactly how to use that impatience to his advantage, and looked forward to using that later on tonight. He smirked.

Not fazed in the least, Altair joined him, also circling slowly.

Malik slowly moved his steps into practice moves of a set. A careful step to the left, twist, step to the left and spring into a short roll before landing in the starting position. Malik started the next set, gaining the sets from each stage until he turned to Altair.

Following in one of the Assassin sets, Altair moved in step with Malik. He was probably feeling the nostalgia. They hadn’t completed this set since just after their novice years, and afterwards when he had become yet another novice.

Smiling, Malik closed his eyes, revelling in the rhythm and their proximity.

Altair abruptly pulled Malik to him, prompting Malik to grasp the arm and spin, breaking his hold and elbowing the neck in a paralysing move, instinctively. Altair had moved out of range as he pulled Malik close, already moving into his next attack.

Malik didn’t evade, using Altair’s momentum to propel himself forward and wait for the moment just _there._

Altair stumbled, balance disturbed and took hold of the other Assassin, using his weight to pin him, struggling, to the floor.

His body was decidedly interested in this position, encouraging the struggling, the _friction._ Malik’s breathing hitched, and he just knew Altair knew how he was affecting him.

“Giving up already, Malik?”

Malik couldn’t wait to pin him down tonight. He was going to reverse their positions and have Altair’s eyes rolling back, helpless.

Altair rocked against his body, a sensuous roll as he blocked Malik’s legs from gaining any purchase. Smirking, sitting in Malik’s lap and using his upper body’s weight against Malik’s.

They’d been just like this the night before, their positions reversed. Malik demanded his body behave, not to-

Another jolt as Altair rocked _just so._

“What were you even planning on training with today?”

Helpless and writhing. Damn him, he was using a deeper voice than usual, murmuring the words to Malik’s skin. He was not helping Malik control his lust. These fights with Altair always left Malik frustrated in more than one way.

“The training ground will have a group of novices in a half hour.” Altair shifted, moving down his body and pushing against Malik’s hips with his own.

Malik leaned into the movement, pushing upward and gaining purchase on the ground, grinding up. He slowly moved his legs into position before bucking Altair off. “You know the novices are training earlier today. There’s no time.” And Malik had to adjust himself. Just great.

Altair lay back, arms behind his head, smirking. “We can always make time, send the novices away or disappear for a ‘mission’, Malik.”

Malik seethed. He was furious that he couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ do that to the novices beside the fact that he had to organise people and records in the library. Frustrated didn’t even begin to cover it when he realised he would have to will himself to calm down, knowing what was coming later tonight.

Altair sprung upward, grinning at Malik before he disappeared.

The novices’ footsteps were loud, untrained.

Unflattering thoughts of Altair weren’t going to make his situation disappear, nor could he disappear and lurk in the background until he had himself under control. He glared at the spot he knew Altair hid before disappearing completely. He hoped Altair fell into a barrel of hay. He hadn’t tired him out, just like Maria had wanted. However, he was depleted, and the day had just begun.

The novices noticed Malik, but not his demeanour. They truly were unskilled in observation. For once, Malik was glad, but they would have to learn.

It was going to be a long time until he saw Maria again. He knew she’d find him, and they could plan in earnest. Malik was ready for revenge.

 

Although Maria was originally second-in-command, it did not mean that she would always defer to someone, like Altair seemed to presently think. It meant that she had all the tactical skills and training, but would not be the main target. Altair seemed to have forgotten that, and was almost complacent with where they and Malik were now.

Maria had seen the tolerance in Malik’s eyes wavering, and her own patience was at its limit. There was only so much Maria could put up with before she realised he had deviated to his previous habits.

Lucky for him, he had her and Malik to wrestle it out of him. Malik was itching for a fight of dominance, even she could see that. Altair tended to ignore previous experience when he was set on an idea, which made Maria’s plans all the more brilliant.

It was time for Altair to relinquish control. Not that he would have any say in that control. Far be it from their _humouring_ him, changes of pace were a welcome distraction. Altair’s initiative whispered tales of payback, their steady to and fro for dominance. But a change of pace wasn’t unwelcome. Maria looked forward to showing Altair just how this change was for the better. It had been a long time since Malik had been riled up enough to let Maria plan a night. Usually they followed their moods, between missions and duties. They were comfortable with each other that Maria wasn’t always included, but she knew Altair loved the attention Malik bestowed on him when Malik took absolute control.

The control Maria had derived for tonight would have Malik’s lead, but she would soon help subdue Altair. It was their night, and Altair _would_ submit. Maria smirked while the hours of the day passed. Malik had been building up a steady pool of fury with Altair. The training had been a success. Maria knew that fury would become just the tool she needed, ripe for their pleasure. It took a lot to get Malik feeling increasingly aggressive towards anyone, but Maria knew his schedule. She knew exactly when to hasten novices to arrive, when to leave Assassins seeking Malik’s council. Yes, Maria knew exactly how to plan Malik’s day so that he didn’t have a moment’s respite to release any of his tension.

Underestimating her was their downfall and Maria always used it to her benefit. Malik would be on edge all day, and as soon as Altair indicated he would take control… Well, he would see just how well her plan would turn out. Afterwards, they’d both be too tired to deny her every whim. She smiled fondly.

Of course, she wouldn’t miss out on the fruit of her efforts. Not of Malik’s, either. Their attention would zero-in on each other, and only immediate threats would disturb them. She had long since become as comfortable to them as they were to her, so she would have no trouble sneaking in, announcing her presence when it suited her. She wasn’t going to miss a moment of tonight.

 

Altair scaled the buildings with ease, stalking his target. The sharp white of his robes should have alerted the man, the glint of his drawn knives a dead giveaway. Nothing. The man’s pace didn’t quicken in the instinctive need for prey to escape, nor did he make any effort to check that he wasn’t followed. Altair jumped to another roof, walking slowly to keep the pace. He wanted the chase. Too many of his missions ended with perhaps one swift execution, but resolved disputes and observed quarrels were leaving him frustrated, filled with this intense desire to _chase_ , to watch his captive _run._

Moving out of the line of sight was novice-level. They needed to be the unseen justice, but Altair needed the excitement, the _thrill._ He sheathed his drawn weapons, bored with the lack of reaction. There was no reason he couldn’t play with the man first. It was night, and the town was settling into its routine, its inhabitants thinning in the streets, leaving only stragglers burdened with purchases of produce or materials. He leaped to the opposite building.

He already knew this distraction wouldn’t be enough for the restlessness inside of him. He would pay Malik a visit tonight, steal into his quarters and revel in the sheer thrill of maintaining dominance over such a proud and stubborn lover. It would ease the ache inside him, and then he would see if Maria was awake. She’d been rising earlier and earlier in the mornings, even knowing Altair was late to arrive, and late to return. He would give her the space she needed, not expecting her to soothe his every ache, cater to his every whim. Altair would be a very dead man if he thought he could expect her to do so. He wouldn’t have married her if she hadn’t been so… herself. She was a force in her own right and he loved that she surrendered to him. Whatever she’d been working on in the mornings must be important.

Altair leaped to a building opposite the one he was on, making sure the white of his robes would flutter in the corner of his target’s eye. A quicker pace had been set, still slowed down with the weight of the large basket held.

The man soon slowed, returning to his regular pace and following the path Altair knew he would. It was time to return.

Leaping and rolling in increasingly elaborate turns, the rooves seemed to move, with Altair as the one motionless. He’d been delving into the world the Apple showed, and the information washed over him, the sensations, the immortal beings seemingly flowing into his body with their power. Altair was invincible when he held it, and he alone could control such power. The rest of the world was… simple, too easy. The missions he honed his skills for, becoming a basic exercise, a warm up to something else, without the battle. Altair had so much pent up energy, and no great outlets.

Distraction, that’s what he needed. He sprinted the last miles between his position and his home, no need for evasive manoeuvers to confuse any curious eyes. His second sight showed only harmless stragglers, a sleeping town and barren landscape on the outskirts. He vaulted through his home’s window, silently landing into an empty room. He weaved through different rooms, detecting no one until-

Well this was a welcome surprise. Malik was waiting for him, perched on a chair and facing away from the door, focused on a window instead. He looked peaceful but ready to spring into motion. Altair did not mask his footsteps, pushing a hand to his hood and letting it drop. He walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him and untying his elaborate belt that kept his outer robe in place. The sides loosened, and he dropped the belt.

Malik stood up, stalking closer to Altair until he was just in front. He fisted his hands into Altair’s robes, and kissed him furiously.

Altair pressed his whole body to Malik’s, aligning their hips and attempting to crowd him back.

Malik allowed him the movements. “You! I’ve been half-hard all day, with not a moment to myself,” he said, furious and full of desire all at once. He ravaged Altair’s mouth, biting a line along his jaw, allowing Altair to crowd him back more. Malik only needed a few more steps before-

Altair was slammed into the chair Malik had been occupying. He’d been waiting a long while, judging from the warmth that still radiated from the plush cushions.

Malik nudged Altair’s knees, tempting them apart to accommodate him. He placed one knee between Altair’s legs, leaning to one side to trap one of Altair’s arms, and holding the other arm in place by its wrist.

The shock Altair felt had immobilised him, and Malik used that to his advantage, only taking a moment to move Altair just how he wanted.

In a graceful jump, Malik’s legs trapped Altair’s, with space between their hips so Altair wouldn’t be able to roll his pelvis in any way for friction, or any touch where his blood had rushed. For this night, Altair was at his lover’s mercy.

Maria stepped into Altair’s line of sight, placing a hand on Malik’s shoulder so he would turn his head. She kissed Malik sweetly, knowing how furiously he needed release. It took much to get his aggravation, but even when in their bedroom, Maria made sure Malik wouldn’t act on his desire alone. Altair needed to feel the full force of his need for control, and what better way than in furious desire to finally have a continuation of their morning. Maria knew their wrestling was a sensuous battle veering into indecency, even in public, at least, when they were alone.

Altair arched into Malik’s hold, a moan on his lips, becoming frustrated at being ignored.

Maria placed her hand on Malik’s, slowly stroking down his hand and up Altair’s arm until it rested on his cheek.

He leaned into the touch, giving her palm a kiss.

Maria leaned against Malik, indicating he briefly release Altair. She was met with a glare, and grinned. “I’ll take your robe, Malik.”

He reluctantly let go of Altair’s wrist, leaning backwards just as she tugged on his outer robe.

Altair arched into Malik, making Maria chuckle. He licked a stripe up Malik’s neck, making him tilt his head back, desperate for the contact but determined to give nothing more. Altair tried to grind up, but was met with only air. Malik’s position didn’t allow their aching any release.

The outer robes slid onto the chair and flopped to the ground.

Altair’s free hand glided across Malik’s back, teasing his sides until his hand was just across Malik’s abdomen, stroking softly just the way he knew drew Malik into impatience.

His outer robe was soon joined by his under-shirt, and his chest was then bare.

It was a struggle to remember that tonight was Malik’s and not to just let Altair have his way, but Malik was determined, and Maria’s warmth at his side gave him the strength he needed to recapture Altair, eyes portraying his fraying patience with Altair’s struggles.

Altair opened his mouth, half smirking as he was about to say for Malik to _hurry up_ but Malik lunged for him, stopping him drawing breath as he ravaged Altair’s mouth, biting into his lip as he drew away. “Enough, Altair. Unless you want me to leave you to your own devices?”

Altair swallowed, drawing in a breath and seeking both Malik’s and Maria’s eyes to see if they were serious. Maria’s gave nothing away, and Malik turned away. Maria’s eyes creased together as Malik faced her, silently communicating and deciding on something, for Maria left Altair’s line of sight, standing at the back of the chair where Malik could see her easily.

Soft, little wet noises indicated she was mouthing words to Malik, whose eyes were darkening with lust the more he saw.

Altair couldn’t lean into Malik’s touch, firmly set in place and unable to contribute. He _wasn’t_ to be ignored so much by his lovers. Insufferable, the both of them. “Have it your way, Malik, Maria. We’ll see how long you’ll last.”

“Oh, Altair,” Maria said, leaning to say the words directly in his ear. “The more important question is how long you’ll be able to last.” Maria gripped Altair’s wrists, lifting them higher, closer to the top of the chair where she kissed one of his knuckles.

Malik leaned back, letting his fingers tap rhythms on Altair’s outer thighs, dancing along his inner thighs, closer and closer then finally…

Malik smirked at Altair’s unabashed groan of frustration. There was so little friction for Altair, fully-clothed as he was. Altair would mostly stay that way until Maria and he were finished tormenting him.

The teasing fingers were caressing his chest now, which was frustratingly still covered, the sensation muted. No amount of arching into it would give Altair the pressure he needed. They need not treat him so gently. He was no novice to this and-

And that was exactly how they were treating him. Once again, a novice. Altair groaned long and low.

Malik grinned. “Think you’re ready to pass from a novice?”

Altair moaned. “Yessss.”

Malik stroked closer to Altair’s abdominals, numbering them with taps. “No? If you say so…”

“I said yesssss.” Altair arched, making Malik’s hand disappear.

“I heard a no, there, didn’t you, Maria?”

She chuckled. “Yes, Malik. That was a no. Poor Altair is still too fragile. He’ll need to be more…”

“Pliant?” Malik laughed softly.

Altair bucked against empty air, grinding with the hope they would end this teasing. He must have closed his eyes, for when he opened them, Maria was smirking at him, still just out of reach but for his wrists.

She pulled him up, Altair only too happy to comply to sense her evil, evil plans. Just as Maria predicted.

Altair stumbled in their haste to get to their bed, and the back of his knees struck the bed, bending them for Maria to push him back. He opened his outer robe, about to push it aside at the least, when Malik stopped him.

Maria took one of Altair’s wrists, while Malik took the other, both sucking on his strong fingers.

Altair couldn’t help but arch, impatient and desperate for them to just _touch_ him already. It was a blessing and a curse that his lovers knew him so well, for they knew exactly when he needed them to speed up.

They also knew how to effectively ignore his need, in small infuriating ways.

Maria let her other hand caress Altair’s chest, moving where he had tried to get the outer robe away. She pulled it closer to him, making Altair let out a growl that slowly stuttered when he felt her hand dip lower and tug at his clothes.

She let go of his wrist, needing both hands to undress his lower body.

Altair used his free hand to grasp the back of Malik’s head, dislodging his other wrist from the wet heat of Malik’s mouth. His clothes were tangling to his knees, Maria knowing he would be restricted in his movements. Altair pulled Malik to him, biting savagely at Malik’s upper lip before plunging his tongue into that delicious, wet heat.

Maria pushed his outer robe up to his chest, and once she had fully freed Altair’s straining arousal, the cold air hit his heated skin.

Malik kept smirking which made his lips tighten, frustrating Altair as it pushed him to also smile. The infuriating brilliant man knew exactly what Altair wanted.

Leaning back, Malik gave Altair a heated gaze and extended his hand to Altair’s mouth. He teased Altair’s lips with little caresses, lingering, distracted as Maria leaned over to him.

She sat on Altair’s stomach, just beyond the reach of his erection. Maria kissed Malik sweetly, slowly gaining in need.

Malik let two fingers imitate on Altair’s lips, a symbol to hush, and Altair sucked on them greedily. Malik thrust them in, pulling them out slowly before repeating, sucking on Maria’s tongue and when she pulled away for air, he licked her neck, biting lightly.

Maria ground down on Altair, moving in an infuriating way for Altair because his arousal could only meet air. He bit Malik’s fingers gently, warning him his patience wouldn’t last Maria’s torment.

Withdrawing his hand, Malik helped Maria out of her clothes, slowly. They kept their gazes on Altair, and Maria held both his wrists, leaning forward to kiss him. Malik pushed her pants down, helping her kick them off, and _accidently_ brushing his fingertips along Altair’s weeping need.

Altair keened into Maria’s mouth, but once she had become bare, she lifted herself abruptly, disappearing from the bed. Altair and Malik exchanged a look.

Maria had pulled off the rest of her clothes and returned with two lengths of ribbon. She gave one to Malik, and tied the other to Altair’s wrist, tightening its other end to their bed’s headboard. Malik copied the movement, moving close to Altair’s head as he tugged the ribbon on Altair’s wrist, knotting it. Before long, Altair was fully restrained, and his lovers had their hands free to torture him.

Malik moved back, finally releasing his own straining member from his clothes, kicking them off. Teasing, Malik ran his hand up his own chest, stroking over his abs and finally cupping his weeping erection. He gave himself some slow pumps, his hand moving easier with his pre-come slicking the way.

Altair groaned and Malik traced Altair’s lips with his hand, Altair licking his hand with heated eyes darkened with lust.

Maria settled on Malik’s side, jostling Malik with her legs as she sat astride Altair, poised above his naked lap.

Malik removed his hand once again, and stroked his hand up Altair’s thigh, skirting around the area Altair wanted to be touched most. He moved his hand around to Altair’s inner thigh, Altair spreading his legs slightly for more access, but was stopped by his clothes, still tangled around his knees. Altair struggled, making both Malik and Maria laugh breathlessly.

Maria reached behind herself and firmly grasped Altair’s straining member. She guided it into herself, sitting heavily and groaning.

Altair’s breath hitched and he let out a low keen, aching to move, but held down by Maria. His wrists tugged at the restraints as Maria sat up, letting him almost fall out of her delicious heat before she sat down quickly.

Malik grinned, running a hand along Maria’s firm stomach and her muscles fluttered. Her insides must have as well, for Altair let out a sound that couldn’t be anything other than _wrecked_.

Maria panted, setting up her ruthless pace, and making Altair just take it.

Altair tried to buck, but was utterly at Maria’s mercy, and she slowed the pace, agonisingly deliberate, knowing how wild it made him.

Malik tugged at the ribbon restraining Altair’s left hand, the one closest to him.

Altair’s eyes were wide, dark with lust and almost blown. He relaxed his hand, not struggling as Malik untied that one hand. Malik pulled it to his erection and Altair complied, pumping Malik’s member quickly.

Malik panted, thrusting into Altair’s hold, and Altair stopped the pace, holding the base tightly. Malik’s eyes flew open.

Altair grinned, body slick with sweat as Maria’s pace ruined his control. He pulled Malik closer to his face.

Malik flushed, moving closer, never one to deny Altair what he himself wanted. He felt Altair’s breath on his dick, hot and perfect.

Maria sped up her pace, clenching around Altair deliberately as she lost her rhythm and worked him desperately.

Altair swallowed him whole, using his hand to pull Malik closer by his hip, hand curled over half his arse, thumb stoking the delicate skin just next to Altair’s mouth. He sucked harshly, cheeks hollowed.

Malik groaned, bucking into the heat as Altair got revenge on Maria’s pace by showing Malik just how he wanted it. Fast, filthy and now. Malik was only too happy for the pace, feeling his orgasm build until he was close, and tugging on Altair’s hair to know he was-

Malik groaned as Altair pulled back, stroking him harshly through his climax. Malik’s hips stuttered, prolonging his bliss and painting Altair’s shoulders, a little resting around his lips. Malik went limp, letting Altair move him to lay down and give him lazy kisses along his jaw. Altair sucked a kiss to Malik’s throat, sucking harder as he was getting closer and closer.

Maria’s walls clenched around Altair. She shuddered, still moving against Altair, but stopping him from his release that was _so close_ by holding onto the base of his member.

Altair pulled off Malik, swearing, eyes fully darkened and muscles straining, rippling with sweat.

Maria didn’t hold onto his base for long, knowing Altair would be too close to the edge to be held off for long.

Altair exploded, his vision turning blurring into darkness before everything was white and he helplessly thrust into her as much as he could, both milking each other for all they were worth.

Malik stroked Maria’s arm through her boneless climax. He pulled her close to him, kissing her neck repeatedly and settling her between him and Altair, who was still tied up.

When they would regain their vision, and their muscles cooperated, they would show Altair just how finished they were not. It was Malik’s turn to show Altair just how much he could give.

Altair just smirked and they read it in his eyes. He didn’t anticipate that they’d continue this, figuring now they’d had their fun that it was his turn.

Maria smiled, so ready for Malik to shove him around a bit and show him how mistaken Altair was. Of course, that didn’t mean that they’d forget about her, she was more than ready for what Malik had planned.

Altair tugged at the ribbon when he had somewhat recovered. “Was this necessary?”

“What makes you think that was the end?” Malik grinned.

Altair smirked. “I’m only just getting started.”

“ _We_ were just getting started, Altair. You’re still such a novice. What makes you think you’re ready for control yet? I suppose that does reinforce what a novice you are.” Malik smirked while Altair’s confidence wavered. He had been sure that they’d relinquish their control after that performance.

There was an evil glint in Maria’s eyes, and Altair knew he was playing into her plan, but he didn’t care. “Then, are you going to _teach_ me?” He was looking forward to what they had planned next. Altair did not expect Malik to throw back his head, a laugh of dark joy bouncing around the room.

“That’s _exactly_ what I intend to do, Altair.”

Malik stayed just out of Altair’s reach, kissing a line up Maria’s neck. She tilted her head to give him more access, giving Altair a smug look that promised he would be joined soon.

He didn’t need to wait this time. Altair already had one free arm and swiftly undid the ribbon that held his other hand away.

Malik bit into Maria’s neck and she groaned from Malik’s sweet abuse and sweeter licks in apology for the momentary pain, a brilliant hickey taunting Altair.

With both Altair’s arms now free, he could finally reach Maria. She needed to see just how frustrated he was, and he couldn’t wait to see her control snap, unless his did first. He moved his fingers to her hip before his now free hand skimmed the other side of her hip and lowered.

Maria sighed deeply in pleasure as Altair’s fingers finally reached deep within her. She met him halfway, shifting above him and they set their pace, both groaning at the contact.

Malik’s heated gaze promised so many good, evil things, and Maria met that gaze, formulating a plan with him wordlessly. She moved to Altair’s other side with a grin, and Altair shifted to accommodate her new position, moving his fingers to a better angle.

Settling onto Altair’s newly vacated side, Malik aligned himself perfectly along Altair’s back. He teased him with his fingers slowly, softly dancing along his lips, just to show Altair that he could. Altair sucked Malik’s fingers in sharply, wetting them enough and then giving Malik warning bites not to go too slowly or for this to be another tease. But Malik also had no intention of slowing down, not now. Not after their whole day was leading up to this one moment. He dragged his hardness along Altair’s arse, which Altair was trying to grind back against. Malik ground against him, circling Altair’s hole with one finger and thrusting it in just the way he knew Altair loved.

Not ready, not nearly, but Altair didn’t care, he moved back as close as he could, forcing his preparation faster than Malik had planned. He slipped in another finger, scissoring, making Altair hiss in satisfaction.

Impatient, but then again, so was Maria and Malik. But that didn’t mean they’d reach the same pace as Altair, and miss out on this rare opportunity. Slowly, frustratingly slowly, Malik prepared Altair until he was more than ready before he finally entered Altair, who was almost beside himself as he groaned in deep relief and frustration at the slow burn.

Malik took in a shuddering breath at the sensation, forcing himself to go slower than he’d like, knowing it would drive Altair mad. He loved being taken just a little bit too slowly before a faster pace was set.

Altair groaned low in his throat, so very willing for this prolonged torture.

Malik grinned before his own pleasure prompted him to give a shallow thrust. He wrapped an arm around Altair’s body and gripped Altair’s own hardness, to mimic how his body was responding to Malik.

The hands Altair had boasted so much control of trembled within Maria. She smirked, ready to move Altair where she wanted him most. He was finally pliant between them. She moved back, making his hands slip outside of her, but she moved closer to Altair, putting her hand on Malik’s that was around Altair’s chest.

Malik stilled, sweat gathering as he reigned in control and Altair bucked, testing him immensely.

Maria faced Altair’s front, guiding Malik’s hand to Altair’s erection and holding it loosely.

Malik knew exactly what she was after, and gave a hard thrust, making Altair’s whole body shudder forward.

Maria turned on her side and settled above Altair, moving her hand to show Malik where she was. He positioned Altair where they wanted him, and gave him a small squeeze.

Altair couldn’t contain the completely wanton moan that was ripped from his throat, helpless to move but utterly content with their treatment of his near boneless body.

Malik guided Altair into Maria in one swift move, thrusting within Altair as Maria’s body sucked Altair in.

Altair couldn’t breathe.

They stopped, letting Altair adjust, both feeling his heart beating as fast as an assassin’s prey seconds before their life was ripped away. Malik and Maria were assassins, but for today, they wouldn’t end their prey’s life, they would end Altair’s control. Every move would be from Malik and Maria, and Altair wouldn’t be able to even buck, helpless to know which way was best with their double attack.

He was beyond words, silenced every time his vocal cords deviated from moans and gasps, to coherence of more than one word.

Malik slowly thrust into Altair, moving him to move within Maria. Altair groaned as Maria pulled back before moving them towards Malik. They stuttered as they found their rhythm, Altair trying to contribute but being overloaded with sensation from both ends, confusing his body for which way he wanted to move. Malik took control, setting the pace and Maria set an opposite rhythm, meeting Malik and Altair’s thrusts.

After the frustration of waiting all day, they couldn’t last as long as they’d hoped, and Altair was thankful that they couldn’t, for he knew he would go out of his mind if they continued much longer.

Malik’s control was better than Altair’s, keeping the rhythm even as Maria ground into Altair and made the little gasping noises they knew that meant she was close.

Altair couldn’t stop his frequent hisses of pleasure and almost-pain. Maria’s pressure and Malik’s rhythm were perfect and terrible contrasts for him and he was gasping for something just a little more when Maria let out a keen that Altair knew would be the end of him.

Maria threw her head back as her pleasure washed over her, rolling deep inside her and clenching Altair ruthlessly. Her hips lost all pretence at rhythm and Altair was helpless to her pleasure as Malik thrust deep inside him, still deep in a rhythm that continued Maria’s pleasure. Maria lurched toward Altair, taking his lips in a vicious kiss she couldn’t control.

Altair kissed her with the same intensity, he felt so close he could almost taste it, thrusting his tongue to the same rhythm Malik was driving him mad with. A steady thrum had built up in Altair’s body and he felt so fiercely alive that his heart could just stop. The world would move around him and… Altair’s vision darkened around the edges as the material world became irrelevant and his vision became a brilliant white. He felt weightless, drifting.

Malik shut his eyes as he let out a shout, his own release catching up to him, Altair’s body unconsciously clenching around him and dragging out the pleasure. His hips stuttered and his arm trembled as he carefully pulled out of Altair, who had either drifted asleep or fainted with the intensity. It was a testament to how long it had been that Altair could feel this strongly about the control Malik and Maria could have over him, and how infrequently he had this powerful pleasure.

Altair’s breathing deepened as he re-entered the world of the conscious. When he came down from his post-orgasmic high, he felt a satisfying ache where Malik had pounded into him, and a sticky soreness from where he had connected with Maria. He felt sleepy and content, his arms already wrapped around Maria, but a cold absence where Malik had been. There was a warm cloth sweeping across the back of his legs, massaging. Altair could tell that Malik had already cleaned him up, but was soothing Altair’s muscles now. He moaned appreciatively.

Malik hummed, returning to Altair’s back, and leaning over him to kiss the side of his jaw.

“Tease,” Altair mumbled, turning to kiss Malik softly on the lips.

Malik moaned, kissing a line up his throat, and to the back of his neck, lazily sucking small hickeys in a line down his spine.

Altair leaned into Malik’s kisses, humming when they became playful nips.

Maria settled closer to Altair, wrapping an arm around Altair so she could reach Malik and guide him towards her. She felt his shoulder blade first, moving her fingers across the warm skin. Her nails lightly scraped along the bone before trailing upwards to his neck, slightly scratching. Malik would seriously injure her if he knew she thought he was just like a cat when he was content after sex with them. He cleaned them up, loved her nails to lightly scrape over him, and his humming was almost like a purr. She smiled into Altair’s arm.

Malik turned to her, giving her a soft kiss.

Maria felt like her muscles were deteriorating and she slumped onto Altair, lazily pushing herself up so she could face Altair while he faced Malik. She knew he would never admit it, but he enjoyed being the little spoon just as much as she loved being the big spoon.

Still facing Altair, Malik laid his arm over Altair and Maria both, letting Altair be cocooned between them. He was already drifting off, one arm wrapped over his stomach to reach Maria’s hand, and his other under Malik’s neck, fingers tracing patterns on Malik’s back before drifting and becoming sleep slack.

Maria pulled a light blanket over them and shared a tired smile with Malik.


End file.
